A composite material has been studied to which composite material an electrical conductivity is given by mixing an electrically conductive carbon additive such as acetylene black, ketjen black, or carbon nanotubes with a polymer material such resin or rubber.
There is a technique for giving an electrical conductivity to widely-used rubbers such as NBR and SBR.
Patent Literature 1 describes a molded article of an electrically conductive resin for use in a separator of a fuel cell.
Patent Literature 2 describes an electrically conductive resin composition containing graphite fine particles.
Patent Literature 3 describes a thermally conductive pressure-sensitive adhesive composition.